Ariel
Ariel is a character appearing in Taylor Gorrell's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL continuity. One of the members of the Terminal Gang and their resident Ritual specialist, she is one of Yuma's newer friends and the girlfriend of Shark. Appearance Ariel is a cute girl of average height, with medium length light blue hair and identically colored eyes. She typically wears a dark blue tank top with a bubble pattern, a silver jacket over top of it, purple shorts and black shoes. Her D-Pad and Deck are attached to her left hip, and a small mirror-like object can be seen hanging from the right side of her shorts. Personality Ariel is a cheerful and peppy girl who sometimes shows more enthusiasm than she needs to. She has a rather clingy attitude, stemming from a bad incident from her childhood. However, she has a hidden sly side to her. Biography Early Life Ariel once had many friends, including a boy she used to like, but when she was 10, a cult moved into Heartland and began recruiting all of her friends' families, eventually leaving with them and leaving Ariel alone. Saddened, Ariel made no friends until she met Kyorei, who took her into his circle of friends, forming the Terminal Gang along with Honto, Galen, Megami, and Akun. According to Ariel, her father designed the Gishki Archetype, modeling after her. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Ariel first appears when she is about to be run over by a truck, but is saved by Shark. Shark eventually meets her again when she practices with Kyorei, and Shark agrees to let her hang out with him that day. Ten days after, Ariel and Shark are getting cards from Kodoa's Card Shop when they are accosted by Yugra, who attempts to freeze her with an ice ray, but she is saved when Shark beats Yugra in a Duel. Ariel continues to make appearances within the stories as one of the main female characters, usually seen either alongside Shark or with Kotori's friends. Unofficial appareances XBrain130 In XBrain130's universe, she is named Eria, and she's a Barian commoner who married Nash after meeting him during a visit to a Varian city, becoming in-fact Empress. Relationships Shark When Shark saved Ariel from the truck, she gained an instant crush on him, as well as great gratitude. Her literally clingy nature often shows around him, as she always greets him with a big hug or glomp and hangs onto his arm for most of the day: A habit Shark calls her "octopus grip". The two began a romantic relationship not long after Yugra's defeat, Shark commenting that it was cliche for them to be in a relationship this fast, but he isn't complaining. Ariel loves Shark greatly, and will do anything for him. The Terminal Gang Kyorei was Ariel's first friend after the cult recruited her old friends, and as such, Ariel considers him her best friend. Ariel holds good relationships with Honto, Galen, Megami, and Akun as well. According to her, Kyorei and Megami have too much sexual tension and should just get together already (which they eventually did). Yugra Ariel's relationship with Yugra is clearly antagonistic, as Yugra wants vengeance against her for "humiliating" him before. Deck As a member of the Terminal Gang, Ariel's Deck is comprised of a Duel Terminal Archetype. Being the WATER of the team, her Deck is a Deck, able to perform quick Ritual Summons with a variety of monsters. She once had a Number, but it was safely retrieved. Category:Characters